Your Exlover is dead
by Never Goodbye
Summary: Sean Cameron could not be any happier then he is right now. He has the perfect wife, daughter, plus he is running his own custom car shop. What happens when a blast from the past enters his life.


Sean Cameron could not be any happier then he is right now. He has the perfect wife, daughter, plus he is running his own custom car shop. What happens when a blast from the past enters his life.

Emily Hope Cameron sat in her dad's office and was beyond board. She looked at the IM in front of her and sighed only to begin typing once again to her boyfriend of two years, Danny. Suddenly she told him that she was gonna' go work the front counter for her Dad and that she would call him later.

As she sat at the counter waiting for a customer to come in she flipped though her latest issue of J14. When the bell chimed form over the door she placed the magazine on the self that was at her knees. She grabbed her pen and the paper work that she knew she would need.

"Hi, welcome to Cameron's Custom Cars. I'm Emily Cameron, can I help you?" she asked the women with fire red hair that stood in front of her.

"Sure. I'm Ms Nash and my boyfriend and I are looking into having someone customize our cars. So I was just wondering about your price ranges." The women answers.

"Let me run and get my dad. This is his shop so he'll be able to help you better then anyone. A few minutes later Emily returned with her dad on her right.

"Hi I'm Sean Cameron. I'm told that you're looking into our prices." He says holding out a clean hand for her to take. As a small smile plays on her lips as she shakes his hand.

**God that was strange to see you again  
Introduced by a friend of a friend  
Smiled and said 'yes I think we've met before'  
In that instant it started to pour,  
Captured a taxi despite all the rain  
We drove in silence across Pont Champlain  
And all of the time you thought I was sad  
I was trying to remember your name...**

"Dad I'm gonna' go bug Uncle Jay." Emily says smiling and walking back into the shop.

The women looks to Sean's left hand, there on his finger was a simple silver weeding ring that looked clean and polished, but still had some age to it.

Once Emily was gone Sean pulled out some papers and handed them to the women who's smile was still plastered on her lips.

**This scar is a fleck on my porcelain skin  
Tried to reach deep but you couldn't get in  
Now you're outside me  
You see all the beauty  
Repent all your sin**

"So ten percent of all your proceeds go to the JT York Memorial Scholarship?" She asked while looking up from the information packet Sean had given her a few minutes ago.

"Yes. He was a really good friend of my Wife and my self's in high school. Sadly he was murdered our senior year. His Grandmother and our school started." Sean tells her.

"I know. I was a student at Degrassi myself. However I graduated the year before it happened. I was still at the party and everything when it happened." She tells him meeting his eyes for the first time.

**It's nothing but time and a face that you lose  
I chose to feel it and you couldn't choose  
I'll write you a postcard  
I'll send you the news  
From a house down the road from real love...**

"You were?" he asked her shocked at the fact that he couldn't place her face with the many people he knew in high school.

"Yeah, My friends and I came. But If I remember right you weren't around for the whole thing. I saw you for awhile but then you disappeared until it happened. Sean couldn't help but blush at the thought of that night. He and Emma had some serious plans, but in the end that night changed their lives for a whole different reason then they thought it would. They lost something but not what they planned on losing. They lost one of their best friends that night.

**Live through this, and you won't look back...  
Live through this, and you won't look back...  
Live through this, and you won't look back...**

"Daddy, Bella just called she said Aunt Mia is working late and she wanted to know if I could go to the mall. Is that okay?" Emily asked walking out of the shop and stuffing her cell phone in her pocket.

"Sure sweetie, just make sure you call your mom. Uncle Jack, Grandma Spike and Grandpa Snake are coming over for dinner so she'll want you home in time for that." Sean tells her as she comes to him and gives him a hug.

"Nice meeting you Ms Nash." Emily says on her way out of the front door only to pull her cell phone out again.

"Ms Nash?" Sean questions looking up and down, looking the woman over.

**There's one thing I want to say, so I'll be brave  
You were what I wanted  
I gave what I gave  
I'm not sorry I met you  
I'm not sorry it's over  
I'm not sorry there's nothing to save**

"Ellie?" Sean asked finally able to place her face.

Ellie Nash his girlfriend from the second half of grade nine and up until the time he left for his parents house.

"Hi Sean." She greets him. "So you and Emma tied the knot huh? I can't say I'm shocked." She says smiling.

"Ellie, listen. I'm… About grade ten and me just taking off like that." he says only for her to cut him off.

"It's fine Sean. That was a long long time ago. I'm completely over it." She says.

"I'm sorry. I just, when I left for my parents. It made me do a lot of thinking about everything. And when I came back. I just knew what I needed." He says looking in her eyes.

"I know. Back then I wish I was it, but now that I look back on it. I think I knew I wasn't it all along. It's always been Emma. Like the song says I gave what I gave, I'm not sorry I met you, I'm not sorry it's over, I'm not sorry there's nothing to save." She says and he just nods in response. Both of them carry on with the paper work, in their heads knowing that they finally have the closer that they have needed since grade 10.

**I'm not sorry there's nothing to save...**


End file.
